Thoughts
by Well of Allsparks
Summary: Optimus's thoughts on the human race, 'theyre young, but there is hope, and it lies in the boy.'
1. Chapter 1

this is a little one shot i thought up. i'm surrprised i went this long with working on one story. hope you like it, its OPPOV

* * *

Sometimes I have to remind myself their species is young. I often remind my men this, but from time to time, I forget this as well.

I have noticed how they can turn most anything into a weapon, and never think twice about it. They seem to turn their backs on their own kind when it inconveniences them, or if the other is a little different. All of this I would never allow within the Autobots, and never did allow it on Cybertron.

I often find myself enjoying my time here, on earth, and think we are making a difference. But these times soon end, at least the part about us making a difference dose, when I am called to a conference and once again badgered to share our technology.

They constantly fight amongst themselves, and would misuse our weapons. But they persistently ask, compromise, and blackmail their way to them.

And the starvation around the world, the humans turn their backs on the starving people, only because it would make them a little less rich.

They have much to learn, and we are no help. I sighed and looked out over the ocean, no matter how much time we spend with them, we are still treated either as weapons, by the government extras, formally, by NEST, or as machines, by everyone else.

I knew there wasn't much we could do, but I still feared we would have to leave the planet sooner than I wished. I heard the quiet footsteps of a young human. I looked down to see Samuel and smiled, the boy had always been our friend, not just our comrade.

"Hey Optimus." He came to a stop by my side.

"Hello Sam. I thought Ratchet wanted to have a look at you." I commented. Our medic lets all the other humans go to human doctors unless it was an emergency that's happened at the base. But he requests the boy goes to him for injuries and illnesses. We all care for the boy, and enjoy his many visits.

"He seen me. Said I only had some burns and scrapes. So as soon as he finished with the last bandage," he held up his left arm, "I ran up here to escape the chaos." I nodded, that's why I had been up here.

"How're you doing? Dying can't be good on your systems." It was interesting how he not only worried about our well being instead of if we can fight or not, but he talked like us too, uses our terms, it's so discrete you'd think it was just how he talked, but I've often caught him calling Annabel 'the cute sparkling', or saying mech or femme instead of male and female. He spent so much time around us, but I wouldn't say too much.

"I'm fine, Ratchet allowed me to wait until morning." His eyes widened and I chuckled, Ratchet wasn't know on his flexibility or patience. "but you died too Sam, it doesn't affect you too much."

He frowned. "I guess I did." I watched in fascination as he realized this. He had fought hard and died to help us, to bring me back to life, and died doing so. During all his, he never gave up or thought about what could happen to him for it, or about the fact the whole world was after him. And he is just now realizing what he had done for us. Most others would be using it as leverage for weapons or bragging.

"Sam." We turned to see his guardian approaching. "they've made sleeping arrangements. Mikayla is on the couch in the rec. room and you get the guest quarters." I've noticed how people treat him with more respect because of his friendship with us. I figured they believed he would have us after them if they did him wrong.

"what about Leo?" he asked.

"there's no more room, he took a pillow and blanket to the floor in the rec. room." Sam frowned at that.

"I can't accept that. He can have my bed." Bee looked about to object, but he knew better. He turned and walked away, his charge following closely. The boy was also very selfless.

Later that night, I walked to the cargo bay, our assigned recharging area. I headed toward the corner reserved for me, as I was last down here, my mind wondering where Sam had gone to sleep.

I passed the young scout and happened to look down. Sam lay curled above Bumblebee's spark, his guardians hand draped over him as an improvised blanket. I smiled at the cute sight, he was obviously very comfortable around us, and the friend ship between the two was miraculous.

I walked off to lay down to power down for recharge. There was hope in their kind after all, and it lied in the boy, Samuel Witwicky.

* * *

isclaimer: I dont own transformers.


	2. Not a Chapter

Sorry this isn't actually a chapter, but I've been having issues within my family. I'm sorry guys, but the flames I've received earlier in many of my stories were actually from my uncle and brother. I probably should have told you all this before, but now I am. But, just so you know, whoever contacted him, that was great. I congratulate you. Awesome. (not sarcastic, you're my new best friend)


End file.
